A School With Foxy, A Life Without Freddy
by Mr.Fnaf
Summary: I'm a new writer but here it is, Mike is a 15 year old that goes to school. one day he hears crying and goes to check it out to find a boy his age with red hair and pale skin what will happen? i give 30% credit to the story "Mending a Broken soul" by Komamura's son he gave me the idea -discontinued-
1. Technically The Entire Story

Warning: the following story i written by a new and unprofessional writer...

Mike Schmidt was an average 15 year old boy with brown hair with a white streak in front he was not an athlete but he had some muscle. One day Mike heard… crying? At lunch he decided to check it out. He heard it was coming from the gym even though it was empty. He walked in were the crying stood there a kid with red straight hair With Green eyes and slightly pale skin. "H-hi…" he stuttered "why were you crying?" Mike asked "n-n-no reason" the redhead said now starting to blush wildly. "Oh c'mon tell me" mike said putting an arm around him "what's your name?" "Foxy" he said nervously "Cool my name is mike nice to meet ya!" Mike noticed Foxy's faint smile Foxy then started to tell Mike about his bullies and how he hated his name. "Well I think your name is cute..." Mike said now both of them blushing "I also don't have any friends" said foxy looking at the floor. There was an awkward silence between them to. "Well ill be your friend" said Mike "YOU WILL!?" Foxy said wrapping Mike in a hug "of course" replied Mike hugging Foxy back and thought *Foxy huh… we will get along just fine."

(Three weeks later)

Mike met Foxy everyday right after lunch as he did any day but he waited a few minutes to see Foxy deep in thought."Oh sorry I did not notice you there" Foxy called blushing "no no its OK" Mike replied. Mike put his arms around Foxy startling him a little but he eased feeling comfort. *Today is the day Foxy, just tell Mike.* Before Mike could react Foxy had pulled him into a lip lock kissing Mike shutting his eyes tightly. Before Foxy noticed Mike was kissing back. A few minutes passed until they finally departed standing there holding each other in their arms "sorry" Foxy managed to say blushing again "it's OK I liked it" Mike said grinning. Suddenly someone started laughing as they were slowly clapping their hands. One boy and a two girls walked into the gym. The one with the brown shirt seemed like he was the leader with a girl wearing purple and a girl wearing a yellow shirt, one on either side of him. Foxy suddenly hid behind Mike as if saying to protect him. "Well well well looks the little fox found a boyfriend" he had a slightly raspy voice like he had a sore throat. "go away Freddy!" he yelled still behind Mike. " Oh we don't want to miss the welcoming party now do we?" "Leave Foxy alone!" Mike yelled now holding Foxy."hmm... thanks" Freddy said lunging at Mike and punching him causing Mike to blackout and all he heard was "MIKE NO!"

(2 hours later)

"Wow you hit him pretty good!" "uh ugh" all mike could see was foxy next to him tied down to a chair"F-F-Foxy..." he managed to say "MIKE YOUR OK!" Mike saw his hand were not bound so he quickly got up and and untied Foxy and they hugged. "Get that tool box." Foxy said pointing at the table "got it" Mike said holding it grabbing a wrench. As Chica walked in Mike held the wrench "don't move" "i'm sorry but i have to do this to you Freddy is blackmailing me" she said a tear running. Foxy trusted her and gave her a screwdriver "thank you" she said to Foxy and Mike then Bonnie walked in and looked at Mike. "Blackmailing?" he asked and Bonnie nodded and he gave her some scissors "now lest go find that kid" Mike said angrily with Foxy hiding behind him. They found Freddy in security office. "Hello Mike" he said. Mike jumped at him with the wrench letting Bonnie take care of Foxy They were fighting for a few minutes until Mike hit Freddy on the head hard enough to knock him out. He then returned to Foxy and the duo. after they walked they all found out they lived next to each other. "See you guys tomorrow" Mike said" "OK" Bonnie and Chica said infusion. Mike had walked up a long grass hill then back down to get to his house. At the top he turned to see Foxy following him "whats wrong?" Mike asked then Foxy suddenly Grabbed Mike and pinned him to the ground smiling "wow your ALLOT stronger then i thought" Mike said making Foxy hold him in a lip lock. "Love birds" Chica said making a heart. Mike started blushing seeing she followed Foxy and Foxy broke the kiss by giving her a hard glare "see ya tomorrow Mikey" Foxy said walking away far ahead of Chica. "Freddy will find out and were here to help" she said "wait what..." Mike questioned "what do you mean?"

DUN DUN DUNN Dem cliff hanger's doe also accepting ideas. this is NOT the end OK i am just taking a break...


	2. Death or Just a Nap

WARNING the title is A School With Foxy a Life WITHOUT FREDDY so putting freaking ASSASSINS from freddy does not count... jesus people these days...

"whoa"... Mike said as he looked at brand new (not invented in real life) P.X.X triple HD 108 inch flat screen T.V. "Where did you get en-"

"I pulled some favours!" Foxy said excitedly hugging Mike from behind

"Im speechless"

"meanwhile with freddy"

*Spencer Franklin Ricardo male 9,000 pound all muscles, not fat, & really & Noah Raymond Thompson my male 6,000 pound all muscles & not NEW CHARACTERS YAY thank you to Christian Ape99 for lending me his OC's and hope you dont mind but there gonna be assassins for freddy.*

"so you can get rid of them eh?" Freddy asked behind the bars.

"YES BOSS!" Spencer and Noah said infusion "THEY WONT KNOW WHAT HIT THEM!"

(T.S. 25 minutes)

Everyone of the group were at Mikes house (ps Mike lives alone in his house his parents died and guess how much money they left? well considering Mikes parents built the Empire state building and the Statue of Liberty they kinda left behind... $900000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000... is that to much?) ANYWAY they were at his house blah blah blah Chica was cuddling with bonnie and Foxy Cuddling with Mike were watching the loony tunes Foxy fell asleep on Mikes chest wild e coyote's plan faild blah BLah BLAH!

"Okay ready" Spencer asked "3..2..1.." Spencer and Noah Bust in holding pistols

everyone looked shocked and Foxy"Mike Smigitgh come here now!" Noah barked

its Schmidt... Mike replied angrily holding his hands over his head.

Noah replied by shooting Mike iin the knee.

"SON OF A-"

Spencer now hit mike in the right side of his face with brass knuckles making his eye bleed making it red but he wass not down.

"hehehehe" Mike laughed and stared into Spencers eye "its going to take more then that to get me away from this place.:

Spencer said nothing and continuously hitting mike.

Mike just stared at him with cold eyes.

"w-w-whats WRONG with you!?" Spencer said as he stopped hitting Mike.

"NO LET GO OF ME!" Foxy yelled

Mike snapped and punched Spencer in the gut and taking the gun pointing it at Noah

"Let... Him... go" mike growled

Noah let go of Foxy and him and Spencer Ran away yelling "WE'LL BE BACK!"

Then Mike fell to the ground and let darkness overcome him.

*Foxy Pov*

"OH GOD MIKE" i yelled running over to him "BONNIE CHICA CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

I heard Chica talking on the phone

" Mike please no please dont leave me... please your my night guard please dont leave"

YEA DATS RIGHT IM DOIN CLIFFHANGERS NOW WHAT ARE YOU GON DO BOUT IT EH... well see ya later by my little Wubz :D


	3. in the hospital

THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED!


End file.
